Fame or Duty?
by w.i.t.c.h. lover99
Summary: The girls have become famous.Will they choose between fame or duty,while keeping thier peronal life in check?I own nothing.btw this mainly a WxM story.some problems may occur.


Hi everyone i dont own W.I.T.C.H. : ( OR THESE SONGS.

Here they were in a studio fixing to record their first music head was spinning looked at her friends who unlike her were looking siked!Irma and Hay Lin were giggling just out of complete excitement not to mention that Irma thought the producer of the video was cute'So'Will thought'their probably giggling about him.'Will then looked about halfway across the room at Cornelia who was over checking her self in the mirror(Nothing New!!)Will looked around for Taranee who was,when Will spotted her,walking toward her with a smile but her expression changed when she saw Will rubbing her temples."Headache?"She asked."Im just worried."Said Will."Why?"Asked Taranee sitting beside her on the sofa."Tara,you know i love singing and dancing as much as the next girl but...dont we have enough troubles?"Will said with a sigh."Yeah,thats exactly why we auditioned riiight? To take a load off things and have some fun."Taranee said."I know. I we never thought wed get it."Will said looking at Taranee."True"said Taranee"but come on Will youve led us through battles and all out wars you can lead us through this we get to be W.I.T.C.H. in everyday life to!(btw thats their group name to)"said Taranee enthusiastically."_We need W.I.T.C.H. on set repeat we need W.I.T.C.H. on set."_someone said over the of the girls clasped hands and walked out the door on set.

"Take one.W.I.T.C.H. I Hate This Part"

Will held her breath as music started to at the right time she mouthed the words she had recorded a week earlier and the danced the moves she had rehearsed.

She laid on a zebra print couch her head laid on the arm friends were scattered out all over the set on the arm rest opposite of was sitting on a little table against the was sitting in a zebra print chair,while Hay Lin was leaning against a full body mirror.1

**Will**

**Were driving slow through the snow on fifth avenue**

**And right now radios all that we can hear**

**Now we anit talked since we left its so overdue**

**its cold outside but between us its worse in here**

**The world slows down but my heart **

**beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part where the end starts**

**(It had now changed girls were now on a beach as the sun was going down.)2**

**All**

**I cant take it anylonger **

**Thought that we were stronger **

**All we do is linger slipping through our fingers**

**I dont want to try now**

**All thats lefts goodbye **

**To find a way i can tell you**

**Will laid against a palm tree on the beach(the set)while some of her friends were against palm trees,sitting on the sand,or sitting on beach chairs(or against the beach chairs) **

**Will **

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just cant take your tears**

**I hate this part right here **

**Everyday,7 takes of the same old scene**

**Seems were bound by the loss of the same routine**

**Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep**

**but will we sleep I tell you whats hurting me**

**The girls now were running into the water.**

**The world slows down **

**But my heart beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part were the end starts**

**Right before thaey start to sing again Will comes up out of the was wearing a full peice black bathing suit that had a diamond shape around her belly button the diamond had red jewels bordering it that led up and down making a sort of X shape that led up to her shoulders and to the end down at the bottom and met in the back.3**

**All**

**I cant take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger slipping through our fingers**

**I dont want to try now**

**All thats lefts goodbye**

**To find a way that i can tell you**

**Will**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just cant take your tears **

**I hate this part right here**

**I know youll ask me to hold on**

**And carry on like nothings wrong**

**But there is no more time for lies**

**Cause i see sunset in your eyes**

**All**

**I cant take it any longer **

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger slipping through our fingers**

**I dont want to cry now**

**All thats lefts goodbye **

**To find a way that i can tell you**

**Back to scene one**

**Will**

**That i gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it **

**I hate this part**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**Oh,I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just cant take these tears **

**I hate this part right here**

They finished off the video switching between scenes 2 and 1.

Will let a tear slide down her face at the very end all though the others had stern but yet hurt lloks on.

"Cut!"yelled the director."Very good will do for today."

The girls jumped with had just finished their first video!


End file.
